


Lost at Sea

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: 100 Swan Queen Ficlets [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S3- ish incoherent mess. With Pan keeping Henry from them, Swan Queen takes a voyage across worlds to find him. Sidenote: sharing a bed, ish/ sharing a room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost at Sea

     "It's the middle of the night, Ms. Swan." Being Jolly Roger bunkmates for two days was a... less-than-ideal situation for both Regina and Emma. Emma was restless; to see Henry- and generally restless. Pan separating their family just didn't sit right with her. The Lost Boys folklore had been popular in orphanages and foster homes- Emma knew exactly why. But why would Pan have anything to do with Henry?  
  
     "Well," Regina sighed in the dark. "What is it, then? Something's clearly bothering you other than the obvious." Regina missed her son like a hole in her chest; Emma's distractions were perfect for tonight, she hated to admit. It was the perfect thing to focus on and not care about, rather than feel the helplessness of not being able to kiss her son goodnight.   
  
    If Emma wasn't asleep Regina couldn't sleep. Regina learned that the first night. Emma rustled and turned over, fidgeting noisily (and apologizing), and the ship was so quiet underneath that Emma's every moment disturbed the silence. Last night it had taken forever for Emma to get comfortable, and then fall asleep. And then after the steady breaths echoed for awhile, Regina herself dozed off. She had spent little time on a ship before this, and she found she wasn't regretting that now. The slow rocking could've been peaceful, but sometimes there were chops in the ebbs and bobs. The bouncing still nauseated her when she was thinking about it. The bouncing and the  _Captain.  
  
_     "It's just.... I don't know. I don't know what it is. The thing is, as a kid, you know- we all knew the stories about the Lost Boys; kids who didn't need parents, didn't need their moms to take care of them, who didn't have to grow up to be adults because they could take care of themselves and each other. They were... kind of like heroes, to us, to me. Kind of like friends, you know?" Emma tried to keep the break out of her voice; she was exhausted but not  _tired_ , and she just wanted to hug her son. Remind him he was never lost to her, that he had people to love him and take care of him. Emma reminded herself that she had that now. 


End file.
